Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Lesson/LETTER1.MSS
Text file with some example letter. File content @address(Your Address Anytown, Anystate ZIP) @flushleft(Dear Friend's Name) Surprise! Here's a letter to you in the middle of the day. Actually it's just a practice letter. What I'm doing is testing my new word processor, Perfect Writer. Of course, you know I've had word processors before, but let me tell you, Perfect Writer is different! (Wow! What a difference! Where has this thing been all my life?!) Let me tell you about it: It includes all the standard writing and editing features you might expect on a word processor: a variety of commands that quickly and easily move the cursor; simple procedures for inserting and deleting text; safe and convenient routines for storing the material you've just created. Besides this it offers several really wonderful features I haven't seen before, like: the ability to divide the screen into two separate parts, each of which can hold a different document. Using this 'split-screen' you can edit one letter based upon information in another. You can even transfer sections of text between the two. Or you can use the two screens to compare two different versions of the same text to see which is better. Can you imagine all that?! But there's more. . . . Perfect Writer uses something called 'virtual memory', which means that you don't have to worry any more about how long the document is that you want to create. With Perfect Writer you can produce anything from a ten-line memorandum to a book! As well, cursor commands allow you to instantly view any part of the document you wish, no matter how long it is. It is utterly fantastic. As far as printing goes, Perfect Writer offers two print options. The first is just your basic printer, which will quickly produce on paper whatever you've just created on the screen. However, when you need to get fancy and 'perfect', especially with long documents (Oh, don't you love to type LONG documents over and over again!), Perfect Writer offers a system that literally does the formatting for you. No more having to set tabs, margins, indentions, or to keep track of paging footnotes, index entries--all that stuff! All you do is tell Perfect Writer, using a brief, easily understood command, how you want to format any particular portion of text: as a list, a chapter heading, a footnote, a quotation, an address, an indented 'example'--there are more than 50 formatting options provided. Perfect Writer automaticaly does what needs doing--centers it, boldfaces it, underlines it, indents it, italicizes it, numbers it, single- or double-spaces it--whatever! Any changes you might make later are automatically incorporated--say, if you add another footnote or an extra chapter section. These changes are automatically reflected in the Table of Contents and alphabetized index which Perfect Writer automatically produces. Can you believe all this? I know that this description must make you think that Perfect Writer is something out of the twenty-first century...! But to top it off, Perfect Writer is EASY TO LEARN! The people I got it from (Perfect Software, Inc. of Berkeley, California) claim that it is the most advanced word processing system available, written in the most advanced computer language and modeled after a powerful word processor that until now has only been available on large computers. This scared me at first because I imagined I'd have to go through some awful process of learning a complicated computer language--you know, something like 'Fortran'. But this wasn't the case with Perfect Writer. Even though it has a large and flexible set of commands, they're not difficult to learn. In fact, for what they accomplish, they're a lot more understandable and sensible than most other systems I've seen. Too, the instruction manual that comes with Perfect Writer is READABLE! I can actually understand what they're talking about, and it's completely indexed so that I can find answers quickly if I have a question. (Perfect Writer MUST be easy to learn if in just one morning I've learned to do all this!) Whew! This is some letter. You can see how enthusiastic I am. I guess for the first time in a long time I feel that I'm learning some new and valuable skill--because these computers are here to stay. (As far as I'm concerned they didn't get here a moment too soon!) I could go on, but listen, why don't you drop over and I'll @b(show) you what Perfect Writer will do. I'm sure you'll want to get Perfect Writer working for you too. @address(Yours,)�ase with Perfect Writer. Even though it has a large and flexible set of